2000
2000 (MM) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado: *''Año Internacional de una Cultura por la Paz. *''Año Mundial de la Matemática. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero ** Los fallos catastróficos del Y2K ('Efecto 2000') que se habían predicho en los ordenadores de todo el mundo para esta fecha, no se manifiestan, debido en gran parte a un enorme esfuerzo de coordinación internacional que durante varios años se encargó de reemplazar la caducada infraestructura informática. ** El futbolista peruano Sandro Baylón Capcha, del Club Alianza Lima, fallece a los 22 años como consecuencia de un accidente automovilístico. *10 de enero - AOL (America On-Line) anuncia un acuerdo para comprar la empresa Time Warner por 162.000 millones de dólares. Es la fusión de empresas más grande de la historia. *13 de enero - El Papa Juan Pablo II acepta la renuncia de José María Setién, obispo de San Sebastián. *14 de enero - Un tribunal de las Naciones Unidas sentencia a cinco bosnios croatas a más de 25 años de prisión por la matanza de más de 100 musulmanes en una aldea bosnia en 1993. *21 de enero - Revuelta popular en Ecuador, comandada por un grupo de Coroneles e Indígenas al mando de Lucio Gutierrez y Antonio Vargas que derrocan al gobierno de Jamil Mahuad, en medio de una crisis económica y social profunda. Se forma un triunvirato de Gobierno que dura tres horas, para que en la mañana del 22 de enero, el Vicepresidente Gustavo Noboa Bejarano asuma constitucionalmente la primera magistratura del país. Febrero *1 de febrero - Entra en vigor en España la nueva Ley de Extranjería. *2 de febrero ** El histórico dirigente de la banda terrorista ETA, Juan Carlos Iglesias Chouza, alias "Gadafi", es detenido en Francia. ** La Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, cerrada desde abril de 1999, se convierte en escenario de una manifestación masiva en protesta por la subida de las matrículas y para exigir la participación estudiantil en la reestructuración de la principal universidad de América Latina. *3 de febrero **El grupo alemán de telecomunicaciones Mannesmann acepta fusionarse con el británico Vodafone Airtouch. **El ejército ruso toma Grozni, la capital chechena. **El presidente federal austriaco, Thomas Klestil, encarga la formación de un nuevo gobierno con los populares de Schüssel (Partido Popular -ÖVP-) y la ultraderecha de Haider (Partido Liberal -FPÖ-). *4 de febrero **El 4 de febrero del año 2000, se funda http://noticiasonline.org, el diario informativo del Corredor de los Lagos y el Alto Valle de Neuquén y Río Negro. Se publica de Lunes a Viernes. *5 de febrero - Según la organización Human Rights Watch (HRW), al menos sesenta y dos civiles inocentes son ejecutados por el Ejército ruso en el distrito de Aldi, al sur de la capital chechena. *6 de febrero ** Miles de personas del pueblo El Ejido (Almería) se enfrentan violentamente a los inmigrantes que habitan en la región. ** La socialdemócrata Tarja Halonen vence en la segunda vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales finlandesas al centrista Esko Aho. ** (México) A las 5:30 de la madrugada, la Policía Federal Preventiva, por órdenes del presidente de la república, Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León, ingresa en las instalaciones de la Ciudad Universitaria en la capital del país para romper la huelga que por 10 meses había paralizado el funcionamiento de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM). No se reportan lesionados de gravedad, y las autoridades informan que el saldo del operativo fue blanco. *7 de febrero: ** El ministro de defensa de Yugoslavia, Pavle Bulatovic, es asesinado a tiros en un restaurante de Belgrado. ** La victoria de Stipe Mesic en las elecciones presidenciales de Croacia supone el fin del régimen del difunto Franjo Tudjman. ** El laboratorio Pfizer, creador de la Viagra, y la Warner-Lambert se fusionan en una operación de 90.000 millones de dólares. **Nace la segunda mayor entidad bancaria del mundo tras la fusión de los bancos alemanes Deutsche Bank y Dresdner. *9 de febrero - Se inaugura en Madrid la feria internacional del arte, Arco 2000. *11 de febrero: ** El primer ministro británico Tony Blair anuncia la suspensión de todas las instituciones autónomas de Irlanda del Norte ante la negativa del Ejército Republicano Irlandés (IRA) a entregar las armas. **Telefónica y el banco BBVA sellan una alianza estratégica. **Se desborda una balsa minera con un alto contenido de cianuro en las aguas del Danubio. *13 de febrero - Estados Unidos: se publica la última tira cómica original de Peanuts (traducido por Carlitos y Snoopy) Charlie Brown, debido al fallecimiento de su autor, Charles Schulz. *14 de febrero - La agencia espacial de Estados Unidos consigue colocar la nave espacial "Near" en la órbita del asteroide "Eros", todo un éxito pionero después de los sucesivos fracasos en Marte. *15 de febrero - El partido de Helmut Kohl, la Unión Cristiana Democrática, condenado a pagar 18 millones de marcos (3.500 millones de pesetas) por sus irregularidades contables. *17 de febrero ** Viktor Klima dimite de su cargo de jefe del Partido Socialdemócrata Austriaco (SPÖ) después de obtener el 3 de octubre el peor resultado electoral desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ** El presidente de Microsoft, Bill Gates, lanza el Sistema Operativo Windows 2000. *18 de febrero ** Las elecciones parlamentarias convocadas en Irán dan la mayoría parlamentaria a los aperturistas partidarios del presidente Mohamed Jatamí. **Se inaugura el congreso anual de la Asociación Americana para el Avance de la Ciencia (AAAS) bajo el lema "La ciencia en un milenio incierto". *19 de febrero ** La agrupación Primer Comando de la Ciudad (PCC), responsable del narcotráfico en las cárceles brasileñas, organiza el mayor motín de la historia carcelaria de este país, con el resultado de 17 muertos. ** El grupo francés Usinor, el luxemburgués Arbe y el español Aceralia presentan en Bruselas su proyecto de fusión para crear el líder mundial de la industria siderúrgica. *20 de febrero - El filme Magnolia, de Paul Thomas Anderson, recibe el Oso de Oro en el Festival de Berlín. *22 de febrero ** El portavoz del grupo socialista en el Parlamento vasco, Fernando Buesa, y su escolta mueren en el segundo atentado de ETA tras la ruptura de la tregua. ** La policía española detiene a siete personas en Barcelona y Tarragona por su relación con las actividades presuntamente ilícitas de la asociación Energía Universal y Humana, una de las "sectas prohibidas y peligrosas de la Unión Europea". *23 de febrero **El guitarrista mexicano Carlos Santana consigue ocho premios Grammy, igualando el récord que poseía Michael Jackson, logrado en 1983. **El presidente de Mozambique realiza un llamamiento urgente para ayudar a los más de 800.000 damnificados por las recientes inundaciones. *24 de febrero - Un grupo de investigadores españoles del CSIC y de la UNED logran que ratas parapléjicas vuelvan a andar. Marzo *1 de marzo **Finlandia: se reescribe la constitución. **Rusia acepta la presencia internacional para investigar los crímenes en Chechenia. *3 de marzo: ** El Ministerio de Sanidad español da permiso a los científicos para la realización de cuatro experimentos genéticos en pacientes. ** El Ejército chileno recibe como a un héroe al ex presidente Pinochet, de regreso a su país tras 503 días de detención en Londres. *8 de marzo - Internet: Comienza su andadura el diario en red Libertad Digital. *11 de marzo - Chile: asume la presidencia de ese país el socialista Ricardo Lagos Escobar *12 de marzo - España : el Partido Popular logra la mayoría absoluta en las elecciones legislativas, renovando así José María Aznar su mandato por otros cuatro años. *18 de marzo - Taiwán: Chen Shui-bian es elegido presidente. *26 de marzo - Rusia: Vladímir Putin es elegido presidente. Abril *1 de abril - Japón: el primer ministro Obuchi Keizo sufre un ataque cerebrovascular y entra en coma. *3 de abril - Estados Unidos: la empresa de computadores Microsoft pierde un importante juicio legal por violar las leyes de monopolio y haber puesto un "pulgar opresivo" sobre sus competidores. *5 de abril - Japón: Mori Yoshiro remplaza a Obuchi como primer ministro. *7 de abril **Estados Unidos: el submarino de ataque Trepang es completamente reciclado. **El grupo alemán Bertelsmann y la empresa televisiva del grupo británico Pearson se unen para crear la mayor entidad de radio y televisión y el principal productor televisivo de Europa. *17 de abril - Perlis (Malasia): Tuanku Syed Sirajuddin es coronado râjâ (rey) tras la muerte de Tuanku Syed Putra. *21 de abril - Perú: Sale por primera vez en Viernes Santo, la venerada imagen del Señor de los Milagros en procesión desde el monasterio de Nazarenas hasta la Catedral de Lima. *22 de abril - Estados Unidos: agentes federales secuestran de manera violenta al cubano Elián González (6) de la casa de sus parientes en Miami (Florida) y lo devuelven a su padre en Cuba, terminando una de las batallas por custodia más publicitadas de Estados Unidos *24 de abril - España: Comienza el primer reality show de la televisión en España, Gran Hermano presentado por Mercedes Milá en Telecinco. *25 de abril - Estados Unidos: el estado de Vermont decreta la ley HB847, que legaliza las uniones civiles entre parejas del mismo sexo. Mayo *1 de mayo - Luego de 50 años, se reanuda en el Vaticano, la causa de beatificación de la peruana Luisa de la Torre, conocida por sus devotos como La Beatita de Humay. *5 de mayo - Conjunción de todos los astros conocidos en la Antigüedad (Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, la Luna y el Sol). *13 de mayo - Países Bajos: una explosión en un depósito de fuegos artificiales en la ciudad de Enschede deja 22 muertos y miles de familias sin vivienda. No pudieron llegar a determinarse las causas de la explosión. *13 de mayo - Suecia: se celebra la XLV Edición de Eurovisión, con la victoria del tema danés "Fly On The Wings Of Love", interpretado por el dúo Olsen Brothers. *25 de mayo - Líbano: le liberan tierras libanesas después de 22 años de ocupación israelí. *26 de mayo **Dos presuntos miembros de la banda terrorista ETA son detenidos por la policía francesa en Burdeos, tras un tiroteo. **La Cámara Baja del Parlamento ruso aprueba la amnistía para más de 100.000 presos. Junio *4 de junio **Se descubre cerca de Alejandría la ciudad sumergida de Herakleion. **España: El grupo terrorista vasco ETA asesina al concejal del Partido Popular, Jesús María Pedrosa Urquiza. *15 de junio - Las dos Coreas cierran un histórico acuerdo, el sur ayudará al norte con un billón de pesetas (Unos 6.000 millones de euros) *30 de junio **La desarrolladora de videojuegos Brownie Brown comienza su andadura. **Dinamarca: Tragedia de Roskilde, Nueve personas mueren aplastadas en concierto un musical del grupo Pearl Jam. Julio *2 de julio - Se inaugura el Estadio Monumental en Lima, (Perú) del Universitario de Deportes. *2 de julio - México: es elegido presidente el candidato derechista del Partido Acción Nacional, Vicente Fox. Una oposición no ganaba la presidencia desde Francisco Madero en 1911. *10 de julio - Nigeria: en el sur explota un oleoducto matando a más de 250 aldeanos que excavaban para robar gasolina. *25 de julio - Francia: uno de los aviones supersónicos Concorde se estrella poco después de su despegue desde París. Mueren las 109 personas que viajaban a bordo y 5 personas más en tierra. *26 de julio - Colombia: nace el Movimiento Político MIRA. *28 de julio - Perú: Alberto Fujimori se convierte por tercera vez en Presidente de la República del Perú tras ganar las elecciones generales del 2000. *30 de julio Elecciones en Venezuela Hugo Chávez es elegido Presidente por Segunda Vez para el período 2000-2006. Agosto *8 de agosto - Estados Unidos: el submarino confederado H. L. Hunley es extraído del fondo del océano después de 136 años de su hundimiento. *8 de agosto - Chile: la Corte Suprema ratifica el desafuero de Augusto Pinochet concedido por la Corte de Apelaciones de Santiago a raíz del caso "Caravana de la Muerte". *12 de agosto - Rusia: en el mar de Barents se hunde el submarino ruso Kursk. *29 de agosto- Argentina: muerte del Dr. René Favaloro, primero en realizar una operación cardiovascular con bypass para reparar la insuficiencia arterial. Septiembre *14 de septiembre - Windows ME sale al mercado. * 15 de septiembre - inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de la XXVII edición Sydney 2000. *28 de septiembre - Dinamarca: los daneses votan en referéndum contra la adopción del euro en ese país. *28 de septiembre - Israel: Ariel Sharon con 1000 hombres armados visita el Monte del Templo, provocando un incremento en los desórdenes civiles palestinos, en el ámbito de la Al-Aqsa ('segunda') Intifada (escalada de violencia). Octubre *8 de octubre-'Fórmula 1': Michael Schumacher se proclama campeón, consiguiendo su tercer título mundial, y el primero con la escudería Ferrari *11 de octubre - Estados Unidos: 950 millones de litros de fango de carbón se derrama en Martin County (Kentucky). Se considera el desastre ambiental más grande luego del derrame de petróleo del barco Exxon Valdez, en Alaska. *12 de octubre - Yemen: en Adén, el USS Cole es severamente dañado cuando dos suicidas detonan un pequeño bote cargado de explosivos junto al destructor de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, matando a diecisiete tripulantes y dejando un saldo de, por lo menos, 39 heridos. *12 de octubre - Estados Unidos: se cierra la última máquina Multics. Noviembre *Noviembre - Iraq: el gobierno de Saddam Husein rechaza las nuevas propuestas del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU para realizar más inspecciones en busca de armas de destrucción masiva. *3 de noviembre - Estación Espacial Internacional: primera tripulación permanente de la Estación, cuyo montaje se había iniciado en 1998. *7 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: en unas elecciones sospechadas como fraudulentas, el derechista candidato republicano George W. Bush derrota al vicepresidente demócrata Al Gore, pero los resultados finales no se conocerán durante un mes, debido al falaz recuento de los votos en el estado de Florida. *7 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: Hillary Clinton es elegida senadora. Es la primera Primera Dama estadounidense que obtiene un cargo público. *7 de noviembre - Puerto Rico: Sila M. Calderón es electa como primera mujer gobernadora en la historia de Puerto Rico. Con el 48% de los votos derrota al candidato del PNP (Partido Nuevo Progresista, partido que busca la unión de PR como estado 51 de los Estados Unidos), Carlos Pesquera, quien obtuvo el 45% de los sufragios y Ruben Berrios del PIP (Partido Independentista Puertorriqueño, partido que busca la soberanía total de PR). Sila Calderón, del PPD (Partido Popular Democrático, partido que apoya el actual estatus de Estado Libre Asociado con Estados Unidos) también ganó ambos cuerpos legislativos (el Senado y la Cámara de Representantes). *9 de noviembre - España: fallece el conductor herido de la EMT por el "comando Madrid" de ETA tras nueve días de agonía. ** España: denuncian a Pepe Rei por el vídeo en el que justifica el asesinato de José Luis López de Lacalle. ** España, Repsol YPF triplica sus beneficios por la subida del petróleo. ** España: la Sociedad de Bolsas endurece las condiciones para la ponderación de las empresas que cotizan en el Ibex. ** España cierra la frontera a las reses reproductoras procedentes de Francia e Irlanda por el mal de las vacas locas. *11 de noviembre - Austria: en Kaprun mueren 155 esquiadores al incendiarse un teleférico en un túnel alpino. *14 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: se lanza la versión 6.0 del Netscape Navigator tras dos años de desarrollo de fuente abierta, basándose en el navegador de internet Mozilla. *16 de noviembre - Estados Unidos: Bill Clinton es el primer presidente estadounidense que visita Vietnam (país que Estados Unidos trataron infructuosamente de invadir durante la guerra de Vietnam (1964- 1975). Cumple los añor Alejandro Roche *17 de noviembre - Perú: el populista Alberto Fujimori es destituido de oficio como presidente, tras 10 años de desfalco de su país. *21 de noviembre - España: ETA asesina al ex ministro socialista Ernest Lluch en el garaje de su vivienda. *27 de noviembre - Canadá: Jean Chretién es reelegido primer ministro y el partido liberal aumenta su mayoría en la Cámara de los Comunes. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: México: Vicente Fox sube a la presidencia. *2 de diciembre: los Smashing Pumpkins dan su último concierto en la sala Metro de Chicago. *3 de diciembre: Se funda en Costa Rica el Partido Acción Ciudadana que obligará en las elecciones de 2002 a una segunda ronda. Su candidato fue Ottón Solís Fallas. *4 de diciembre: Luego de dos años de obras, se inaugurá el sistema de transporte másivo Transmilenio de Bogotá. *11 de diciembre: la FIFA otorga el galardón de "Mejor Club del Siglo XX" por su historia y palmarés al Real Madrid C.F. El galardón fue recogido por Florentino Fernández (Presidente del Real Madrid C.F.) y Alfredo Di Stéfano (Presidente de Honor del club blanco) de manos de Joseph Blatter. *16 de diciembre: en Bogotá (Colombia), el TransMilenio comienza a prestar servicios con sus buses articulados y alimentadores. *31 de diciembre: a las 00:00 se pasa del Segundo Milenio al Tercer Milenio . El resultado de esto es una de las fiestas más grandes de la historia, con miles de fuegos artificiales en todo el Mundo. Esta es conocida como "La fiesta del Milenio". Fecha Desconocida *Reino Unido: se reintroduce la policía armada por primera vez desde 1936. Fallecimientos Enero-Abril * 2 de enero: ** María de las Mercedes de Borbón y Orleans, Infanta de España. ... 89 años ** Pedro González, periodista español. ... 48 años **Ana Martínez Sagi, periodista y deportista española. **Patrick O'Brian, historiador y novelista británico. *4 de enero - José Antonio Fernández Ordóñez, ingeniero y arquitecto español. * 13 de enero - Elizabeth Kerr, actriz estadounidense. ... 87 años * 19 de febrero - Friedensreich Hundertwasser, artista austriaco. ... 71 años * 21 de febrero - Antonio Díaz-Miguel, entrenador de la selección española de baloncesto. ... 67 años * 22 de febrero - Fernando Buesa, político socialista vasco, asesinado por ETA. ... 54 años * 26 de marzo - Alex Comfort, escritor estadounidense (The Joy of Sex). ... 80 años * 27 de marzo - Ian Dury, músico de rock inglés. ... 57 años * 28 de marzo - Anthony Powell, novelista inglés. ... 95 años * 6 de abril - Habib Bourguiba, presidente de Túnez entre 1957 y 1997. ... 97 años * 13 de abril - Giorgio Bassani, escritor italiano (El jardín de los Finzi-Contini). ... 84 años * 28 de abril - Antonio Buero Vallejo, Dramaturgo español. ... 83 años Mayo-Agosto * 14 de mayo - Obuchi Keizo, primer ministro japonés. ... 63 años * 16 de mayo - Carlos Torres y Torres Lara, abogado y congresista peruano. ...58 años * 20 de mayo - Jean Pierre Rampal, flautista francés. ... 78 años * 20 de mayo - Malik Sealy, basquetbolista de la NBA ... Accidente de Tránsito * 21 de mayo - ** John Gielgud, actor inglés. ... 96 años ** Barbara Cartland, escritora de novelas románticas estadounidense. ... 99 años ** Rafael Pérez Estrada, escritor español. ... 66 años * 23 de mayo - Chacho Muller (71), compositor e intérprete folclórico argentino. * 30 de mayo - Tito Puente, timbalero neoyorquino. ... 77 años * 6 de junio - Frédéric Dard, escritor francés. * 10 de junio - Hafez al-Assad, presidente de Siria entre 1971 y 2000. ... 70 años * 24 de junio - Rodrigo Bueno, cantante de argentino... 27 años. * 24 de junio - David Tomlinson, actor inglés famoso por ser el padre de los niños de la película Mary Poppins. ... 83 años * 29 de junio - Vittorio Gassman, actor y director de cine italiano. ... 78 años * 1 de julio - Walter Matthau, actor estadounidense. ... 80 años * 6 de julio - Władysław Szpilman, pianista polaco y superviviente del Holocausto judío. ... 89 años * 15 de julio - Paul Young, músico británico... 53 años * 18 de julio - José Ángel Valente, poeta español. ... 71 años * 20 de julio - Eladio Dieste, ingeniero uruguayo. ... 83 años * 22 de julio - ** Carmen Martín Gaite, escritora española. ... 75 años ** Claude Sautet, director de cine y guionista francés. ... 76 años * 5 de agosto - Alec Guinness, actor inglés. ... 86 años * 17 de agosto - Franco Donatoni, compositor italiano. * 18 de agosto - César Calvo, compositor y poeta peruano. ...60 años * 25 de agosto - Carl Barks, ilustrador del Pato Donald. ... 99 años Septiembre-Diciembre * 4 de septiembre - Augusto Vargas Alzamora, cardenal y Arzobispo de Lima. ... 78 años * 19 de septiembre - Ricardo J. Bermúdez, escritor panameño. ... 86 años * 27 de septiembre - Carlos Revilla, actor de doblaje español... 67 años * 28 de septiembre - Pierre Trudeau, primer ministro de Canadá entre 1968-1979 y 1980-1984. ... 80 años * 15 de octubre: **Konrad Bloch, químico alemán Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1964. ... 88 años **Leo Marini, cantante argentino. ...80 años * 27 de octubre - Walter Berry, bajo-barítono austriaco. ... 71 años * 30 de octubre - Steve Allen, comediante, compositor, presentador de programas de entrevistas y escritor. ... 79 años * 21 de noviembre - Ernest Lluch, político español. ... 63 años * 2 de diciembre - Alfonso Barrantes Lingán, político peruano. ...73 años * 4 de diciembre - Julian Infante, guitarrista español. ...50 años * 12 de diciembre - Libertad Lamarque, actriz y cantante argentina. ...92 años * 19 de diciembre - Carlos Cano, cantautor español. ... 54 años * 25 de diciembre - Willard Van Orman Quine, filósofo estadounidense. ... 92 años * 26 de diciembre – Jason Robards, actor de cine estadounidense. ... 78 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero - Lorenzo Silva obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El alquimista impaciente * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: **''El oro del rey, cuarta entrega de la serie de ''Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. **''La carta esférica. *Ángeles y Demonios'' escrita por Dan Brown. * Miguel Argaya publica Pregón de trascendencias. *''La daga del sarraceno'' del autor andorrano Albert Salvadó. Ciencia y tecnología *21 de junio - La NASA encuentra restos de agua helada en Marte. Las fotografías reflejan la existencia de canales y lagos. *25 de julio - Francia: accidente del avión supersónico Concorde de Air France en París. *9 de octubre: Lanzamiento de la sonda espacial HETE-2 *4 de marzo: Sale a la venta en Japón la consola PlayStation 2 de Sony Deporte Juegos Olímpicos *Se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de verano en Sídney (Australia). Fútbol *'Copa Intercontinental': Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón. *'Copa Libertadores de América': Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón, al derrotar en la final al Palmeiras (Brasil). *'Primera división argentina': River Plate se consagra campeón por vigésimonovena vez en su historia tras obtener el Toreno Clausura. Por su parte, Boca Juniors obtiene su lauro número 19 a nivel nacional tras coronarse en el Torneo Apertura y cierra un año brillante con tres títulos, de la mano de Carlos Bianchi. *'Liga de Campeones' (Champions League): El Real Madrid se proclama campeón al derrotar al Valencia CF por 3-0 en la final de París (Francia). *'Copa de la UEFA': El Galatasaray turco gana la Copa de la UEFA al derrotar al Arsenal FC inglés en la tanda de penales la final disputada en Copenhague (Dinamarca). *'Liga española de fútbol': Deportivo de La Coruña, campeón. *'Liga Inglesa' (FA Premier League): Manchester United, campeón. *'Liga Italiana' (Calcio): Lazio de Roma, campeón. *'Liga Alemana' (1. Bundesliga): Bayern Munich, campeón. *'Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol:' Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimoseptima vez. *'Campeonato Chileno de Fútbol': Universidad de Chile se consagra campeón por undécima vez y por tercera vez se consagra bicampeón. *'Primera división mexicana:' **Verano 2000: Toluca 7 - 1 Santos. **Invierno 2000: Morelia 3 - 3 (5-4) Toluca. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali (10ª vez) *'Balón de Oro': El portugués Luís Figo (Real Madrid), proclamado mejor futbolista del mundo del año 2000, según la revista France Football. *Atletico Nacional es campeón de la Copa Merconorte por segunda vez *Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Universitario de Deportes, campeón por tercera vez consecutiva. Baloncesto *'NBA': Los Angeles Lakers, campeón, al derrotar en la final a Indiana Pacers por 4-2. *'Copa de Europa de Baloncesto' : El Panathinaikos (Grecia), campeón, al derrotar en la final de Tessalonica, Grecia, al Maccabi Tel Aviv (Israel) por 73 a 67. *'Copa Saporta': AEK Atenas (Grecia), campeón al derrotar en la final de Lausanna (Suiza) al Kinder Bolonia italiano por 83-76. *'Copa Korac': Unicaja Málaga, campeón, al derrotar al Limoges en la final a doble partido. *'Liga ACB': Real Madrid, campeón, al derrotar al Barcelona en el quinto partido de la final disputado en el Palau Blaugrana de Barcelona. Balonmano *'Copa de Europa de Balonmano': El Barcelona, campeón, hace historia al conseguir su sexta Copa de Europa, y quinta consecutiva. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Andre Agassi a Yevgeny Kafelnikov. Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Martina Hingis. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Gustavo Kuerten a Magnus Norman. Mujeres: Mary Pierce a Conchita Martínez. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Pete Sampras a Patrick Rafter. Mujeres: Venus Williams a Lindsay Davenport. *'US Open': Hombres: Marat Safin a Pete Sampras. Mujeres: Venus Williams a Lindsay Davenport. *'Masters': Gustavo Kuerten *'Copa Davis': España se proclama campeona y gana su primera ensaladera al derrotar, en el Palau Sant Jordi de Barcelona, a Australia, por 3 a 1. El equipo español está formado por Albert Costa, Alex Corretja, Juan Carlos Ferrero y Joan Balcells. *'Copa Federación': Estados Unidos se proclama campeona al derrotar a España en la final con un contundente 5-0. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1': Michael Schumacher se proclama campeón, consiguiendo su tercer título mundial, y el primero con la escudería Ferrari. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys': Marcus Grönholm. *'Rally París-Dakar': Jean Louis Schlesser. *'500 millas de Indianápolis': Juan Pablo Montoya. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'500 cc': Kenny Roberts Jr (Suzuki), campeón. **'250 cc': Olivier Jacque (Yamaha), campeón. **'125 cc': Roberto Locatelli (Aprilia), campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Richard Sainct. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Lance Armstrong gana su segundo Tour consecutivo. *'Vuelta a España': Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor. *'Giro de Italia': Stefano Garzelli, italiano, ganador. *'Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo': Vence Romans Vainsteins Otros deportes *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. *La selección española de fútbol sala gana el campeonato del mundo de la FIFA en Guatemala ante Brasil por 4-3. Cine * 1 de enero - BRITANNIC de Brian Trenchard-Smith * 31 de marzo - La ruta hacia El Dorado de Eric Bibo Bergeron y Don Paul. * 26 de abril - Monday de Hiroyuki Tanaka. * 28 de abril - Destino Final de James Wong. * 19 de mayo - Dinosaurio de Ralph Zondag y Eric Leighton. * 16 de junio - Titan A.E. de Don Bluth y Gary Goldman. * 9 de septiembre - Siwolae de Hyun-Seung Lee. * 15 de diciembre - Las locuras del emperador de Mark Dindal. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *Ace of Base - Greatest Hits *AC/DC - Stiff Upper Lip *Afu-Ra - Body of the Life Force (10 de octubre) *Alejandro Sanz - El alma al aire *Amaral - Una Pequeña Parte del Mundo *Anahí - Baby Blue *Andrés Calamaro - El salmón *Aqua - Aquarius *Barricada - Acción directa *Belle Pérez - Hello World *Björk - Selmasongs *Blink 182 - The Mark, Tom and Travis Show *Blur - The best of *Blonde Redhead- Melody of Certain Damaged Lemons *Blonde Redhead- Mélodie Citronique EP *Blondie - Live In New York *Bobby Pulido - Zona de Peligro *Bon Jovi - Crush *Bouquet Garni - Bouquet Garni (21 de marzo) *Bow Wow - Beware of Dog *Britney Spears - Oops!... I Did It Again *Brujería - Brujerizmo *B'z - Eleven (6 de diciembre) *Camilo Sesto - El Fantasma de la Ópera *Celia Cruz - Siempre Viviré *Chay Vdvoëm - Неродная *Children Of Bodom - Follow the Reaper (30 de octubre) *Christina Aguilera - Mi Reflejo' *Coldplay - ''Parachutes *Collective Soul - Blender *Daddy Yankee - El Cártel *Decapitated - Winds of Creation *Diskoteka Avariya - Марафон *Diskoteka Avariya - Авария Против! *Diskoteka Avariya - Все Хиты: Авария Против! *Do As Infinity - Break of Dawn (23 de marzo) *Dover - Sister (Reedición) *Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP *Enrique Bunbury - Pequeño cabaret ambulante *Enya - A Day Without Rain *Eros Ramazzotti - Estilo Libre *Evanescence - Origin (4 de noviembre) *Fito Páez - Rey Sol *Gillette - Sex Tonight *Green Day - Warning: *Hanson - This Time Around *Hevia - Al Otro Lado *HIM - Razorblade Romance *Jeans - //Tr3s Jeans *José María Cano - Josecano *Joaquín Sabina - Nos Sobran los Motivos *Juanes - Fíjate Bien (17 de octubre) *Julieta Venegas - Bueninvento *Kylie Minogue - Light Years *La Oreja de Van Gogh - El viaje de Copperpot *Laïs - Dorothea (15 de noviembre) *Líbido - Hembra *Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish And The Hot Dog Flavored Water *Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory (24 de octubre) *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Shaka's Vs. Shaka's *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Corridos Y Canciones *Los Alegres de la Sierra - Los Shakas De La Sierra *Los Planetas - Unidad de Desplazamiento *Los Tigres del Norte - De Paisano A Paisano *Luca Turilli- The King Of The Nordic Twilight *Lucero- Mi Destino *Luis Miguel - Vivo *Madonna - Music *Mägo de Oz - Finisterra *Malagata- Una Década de Éxitos *Mandy Moore"I wanna be with you" *María Gabriela Epumer - Perfume *Marilyn Manson - Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) *Mark Knopfler - Sailing to Philadelphia *Megadeth - Capitol Punishment: The Megadeth Years *Méndez - Latino for Life *Metallica - S&M (Symphony & Metallica) *Miguel Bosé y Ana Torroja - Girados en concierto *Módulos: Pensado y hecho... en la intimidad *Mónica Naranjo - Minage *Morbid Angel - Gateways to Annihilation *Murder City Devils - In name and blood *Nightwish - Wishmaster *Oasis - Standing on the Shoulder of Giants '' *Otpetye Moshenniki - ''Липкие руки 2 *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota - Momo Sampler *Paulina Rubio - Paulina *Panda-''Arroz Con Leche'' *Pearl Jam - Binaural *PJ Harvey - Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea *Placebo - Black Market Music *Primal Scream - xtrmntr *Radiohead - Kid A *Rhapsody- Dawn Of Victory *Ricardo Arjona - Galería Caribe *Servando y Florentino - Paso a Paso *Sean Paul - Stage One *Shakira - MTV Unplugged *Simply Red - It´s only love *Siniestro Total - La historia del blues *Ska-P - "Planeta Eskoria" *Spice Girls - Forever *Tierra Santa - Tierras De Leyenda *Thalía - Arrasando *The Beatles - "1" *The Corrs - In Blue *The Cure - Bloodflowers *The Smashing Pumpkins - Machina: The Machines of God *The Smashing Pumpkins - Machina II: The Friends and Enemies Of Modern Music *Tryo - Tryo *U2 - All That You Can't Leave Behind *Underworld - Everything, Everything *Vader - Litany *Whigfield - Whigfield III *Within Temptation - Mother Earth *Yo La Tengo - And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - Zhores I Alferov, Herbert Kroemer, Jack S Kilby *Química - Alan J Heeger, Alan G MacDiarmid, Hideki Shirakawa *Medicina - Arvid Carlsson, Paul Greengard, Eric R Kandel *Literatura -Gao Xingjian *Paz - Kim Dae Jung *Economía - James Heckman, Daniel McFadden Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Barbara Hendricks. *Ciencias Sociales - Carlo Maria Martini. *Comunicación y Humanidades - Umberto Eco. *Concordia - Real Academia Española y Asociación de Academias de la Lengua Española. *Cooperación Internacional - Fernando Henrique Cardoso. *Deportes - Lance Armstrong. *Investigación Científica y Técnica- Luc Montagnier y Robert C. Gallo *Letras - Augusto Monterroso Premio Cervantes * Francisco Umbral Enlaces externos Categoría:Años Categoría:Años 2000